dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day Event
Valentine's Day is a Valentine's Day themed seasonal event that originally occurred in 2011 and then was discontinued due to quality concerns. Valentine's Day resurfaced in the DCUO world in 2013 when a mission appeared in all player journals granting access to the styles and feats of the original event. In addition two special Valentine's Day related base items were dropping in The Vault. This was continued for new player characters in 2014. Additionally two new style items and two new base items were introduced. In 2015 the event finally was reintroduced with all new content. Valentine's Day 2011 Valentine's Day 2013 No playable event content *Love Will Find A Way mission New base items: Valentine's Heart Bed, Valentine's Heart Tub Valentine's Day 2014 No playable event content *Love Will Find A Way mission (new player characters only) *Love is in the Air mission New base items: Heart Shaped Rug, Romantic Canopy Valentine's Day 2015 Love Conquers All In 2015 new Valentine's Day content was introduced. The styles and consumables from 2011 are now available at the seasonal vendor Valentine's Kiosk. Love Will Find A Way retired feats mission (new player characters only) Contents: *Love's Battlefield (4 player alert) *Get Your Heart Racing Vendor: Valentine's Kiosk New styles: Valentine's Novelty Headband, Quiver of Adulation New consumable: Iced Candy Heart Cookie New base items: Clumped Zamaron Crystal Growth, Cultivated Zamaron Crystals, Etched Zamaron Crystal, Short Zamaron Crystal Growth, Star Sapphire Console, Star Sapphire Console Column, Star Sapphire Wall Monitor, Star Sapphire Wall Seal, Tall Zamaron Crystal Growth, Violet Beacon, Zamaron Ceiling Crystal Mass, Zamaron Crystal Ceiling Cluster, Zamaron Crystal Ceiling Growth, Zamaron Crystal Planter, Zamaron Wall Crystal Cluster, Zamaron Wall Crystals Valentine's Day 2016 See Valentine's Day 2015 New styles: Jester's Affection T-Shirt, Broken Heart T-Shirt, Heart T-Shirt New auras: Glittering Hearts Aura, Rose Petal Aura New consumable: Love Bomb New base items: Candlestick with Roses, Chair with Sash, Champagne on Ice, Romantic Dining Table, Small Pile of Rose Petals, Sparse Pile of Rose Petals, Valentine's Day Card Box, White Silk Bow, Window with White Drapes Valentine's Day 2017 See Valentine's Day 2015 New collection: Love Notes New pets: Heartbreak, Heartthrob New styles: Cupid's Balloon Wings, Flower T-Shirt, Gradient Heart T-Shirt, Love T-Shirt, Heart-Shaped Glasses New base items: Pink Hearts Poster, Zamaron Bed, Zamaron Chair, Zamaron Dresser, Zamaron Hanging Chandelier, Zamaron Love Crystal, Zamaron Round Table, Zamaron Wall Light Valentine's Day 2018 See Valentine's Day 2015 New missions in Gotham City: Sea of Love and Love is Thicker than Water New collections: The Royal Relationship, Gotham Date Knight Updated pets: Heartbreak, Heartthrob New aura: Shimmering Amity Aura New styles: Gotham Academy Letterman, Metropolis University Letterman New emblems: Letterman Letter A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, Letterman Number 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 New base items: Popcorn Container Trash, Popcorn Machine, Soder Cola Cup Trash, Soder Cola Fountain, Theater Concession Stand: Base Item Box, Theater Curtains (Large): Base Item Box, Theater Curtains: Base Item Box, Theater Doors - Closed, Theater Doors - Open, Theater Movie Posters: Base Item Box, Theater Screen, Theater Screen (Large) Valentine's Day 2019 See Valentine's Day 2015 New collection: Wild Love New aura: Fireworks Aura New styles: Wings of Glitter, Pretty Kitty Backpack New base items: Carnival Sign, Furled Heart - Ceiling, Furled Heart - Floor, Furled Heart - Wall, Gesturing Cherub - Ceiling, Gesturing Cherub - Floor, Gesturing Cherub - Wall, Giving Heart Cherub - Ceiling, Giving Heart Cherub - Floor, Giving Heart Cherub - Wall, Happy Heart - Ceiling, Happy Heart - Floor, Happy Heart - Wall, Hero Sign, High Striker - Hero, High Striker - Villain, Low Striker - Hero, Low Striker - Villain, Monster Love Poster, Roller Coaster Car, Sky Bucket - Blue, Sky Bucket - Green, Sky Bucket - Purple, Sky Bucket - Red, Swan Boat, Theater Sign, Throwing Heart Cherub - Ceiling, Throwing Heart Cherub - Floor, Throwing Heart Cherub - Wall, Tunnel of Love Entrance, Tunnel of Love Exit, Villain Sign Valentine's Day 2020 See Valentine's Day 2015 New accessory: Psychedelic Heart Accessory New styles: Gloves of Clubs, Belt of Spades, Boots of Diamonds New emblems: Glowing Heart Emblem, Broken Heart Emblem New base items: Exploding Heart Balloons, Explosively Romantic Table, Extreme Kissing Booth, Flytrap Terrarium, Heart-Shaped Extra Hot Tub, Hearts and Vines Artwork, Infinite Heart Window, Pegasus Carousel, Rearing Pegasus Carousel, Romantic Player Piano, Vase of Flowers - Empty, Vase of Flowers - Full Feats Collections and Investigations * Gotham Date Knight * Love Notes * The Royal Relationship * Wedding Vows ** Spiritual Wedding Vow ** Emotional Wedding Vow ** Renewal Wedding Vow ** Classic Wedding Vow * Wild Love Seasonal Items Seasonal items and the year those were introduced. * 2011= |-| * 2013= |-| * 2014= |-| * 2015= |-| * 2016= |-| * 2017= |-| * 2018= |-| * 2019= See also: Base Items: Valentine's Day Gallery File:Player eating a Valentine's Day candy.png|Player eating a Valentine's Day candy 2020= EV 042.jpg EV 046.jpg EV 047.jpg |-| 2019= EV 922.jpg EV 962.jpg EV 963.jpg EV 942 (2).jpg |-| 2018= DVSzuP3XcAUgN7w.jpg large.jpg |-| 2017= Event 601.jpg|New styles Event 603.jpg|New pets Event 602.jpg|New base items Event C3m0djkWEAAfwkB.jpg |-| 2016= VD 822.jpg|New styles VD 861.jpg VD 821.jpg|New base items |-| 2015= 262.jpg|New styles 261 (2).jpg|New content 242 (2).jpg|New base items |-| 2014= File:DCUO Valentine's Day 2014 Promo.png|Two new styles and two new base items |-| 2013= File:Valentinebedtub.png|Base items |-| 2011= File:BoosterValentine.jpg File:Valentine2.jpg File:Valentine3.jpg Trivia News *Love Conquers All (News) (2015) See also *Star Sapphire Corps *Zamaron Category:Events 000